The Downside of Sleeping Spells
by ShineMoon
Summary: All the brave Gryffindors are lost without the help of their favorite nerd and it's bringing them closer together. Some for better, some for worse. Namely a certain Potions Master and a certain Weasley. What can they do to save her?
1. Three Evils Embodied in Love and Shadow

-1The Downside of Sleeping Spells - Chapter One

Harry Potter sat in a small, square office where he spent most of his time nowadays, twirling his new swan-feather quill; a present from Ginny. Since he left school, he was immediately give the job of Head Auror, as the previous one was killed. That was comforting.

A clock was ticking away in the background, getting closer and closer to midnight. And it was fine by him. Another day passed was another day that meant he got to live. Time was running out, like sand falling through an hourglass. Painful to watch, yet impossible to turn away.

He sighed. He was also expecting someone at midnight. Someone he had expected last week, the week before, the week before that, and so forth. They met every week.

The small fireplace cackled and cracked every few minutes, Hedwig hooted in her sleep, and every once in a while, and picture of a Death Eater he'd imprisoned would yell out at him.

Other then that, Harry felt the room was completely silent.

Finally, the clock started striking.

One. Two. Three.

He stared at the fireplace intently.

Four. Five. Six. Seven.

A spark flew out, then wind, rattling all the papers in the room and waking up a very irritated Hedwig, who was only sleeping from exhaustion from all the letters Harry was sending. She flew out the window just as the eleventh bell resounded.

Twelve.

Snape appeared, dusty and coming out from in the small fireplace without getting stuck. Harry didn't bother getting up; they were only going to sit down.

"Snape."

"Potter."

Harry levitated a tea cup filled to the brim over to the man, spilling some on his leg as his incantation shook. Snape glared at him and healed it with his newly bought wand from Ollivander's and set the cup on the table.

"Do try not to exceed your own limit, Potter." Snape sneered at him.

"Maybe I did it on purpose." Harry raised his eyebrows back at him.

Before they could get into it again, Harry spoke over him, "So, any new brainstorms this week?"

Snape sighed heavily in the chair and grunted, "Nothing. Not a single, fucking thing."

Harry smiled wryly, "I never would've suspected you as a curser, but as I've found out, I was wrong. You have a foul mouth, Snape."

He rolled his eyes in response and crossed his legs. He didn't feel like explaining himself so he asked, "And yourself?"

"Well, all I've thought of is completely irrational. Not even worth a shot." 

Snape rubbed his face, tiredly.

Hedwig returned and perched herself on Snape's chair. He reached down and stroked her feathers lightly, absentmindedly, and said, "It's been three months. _Three months._ And... nothing. Lucius Malfoy is still rotting, Dumbledore is remaining passive even though he knows that asshole- well," he paused and frowned, looking for the right words, "kind of raped her. Hogwarts isn't the same." 

"Because I'm not there anymore." Harry said, grinning ear to ear, only trying to lighten the mood, knowing that would do nothing for Snape.

"I hardly think _your_ absence is what I'm missing, Potter."

Harry shrugged and looked outside, just black. No stars could be seen at all.

_Comforting._

"Well, then what else has been happening in your life, Potter? You look preoccupied."

The younger man shrugged, "Ginny's been... distant, I guess you could say. I don't know what's wrong, and she won't tell me. Rather, she tells me nothing's wrong, but everyone knows there's something wrong."

"Could it just be all that has happened with Malfoy?" Snape suggested mildly, taking up his tea carefully.

Harry shook his head, "No, it's more than that... I can't explain it, but it's making me nervous."

"Has Ginny ever given you reason to distrust her?"

"Of course not," Harry frowned.

Snape shrugged, "Then I wouldn't suspect any reason to worry."

It grew silent… a thoughtful silence.

"I would ask about you why you look preoccupied; but I think I'd know what you'd say." Harry tried to break it, but found there was nothing really worthwhile to say. It had been like this for the past few weeks. They were out of ideas on ways to revive Hermione.

Snape mumbled in agreement, "Mm."

Silent. Again. They stayed like that for awhile, breathing the night's air gratefully, as if it was their last.

He didn't think he could take much more of this, waiting and hoping she would just wake up. They had to do something; anything. No matter if it was futile, they had to. There was a time he wouldn't try so hard but there was also a time before Hermione.

"How much do you miss her?" Harry asked suddenly, almost making Severus jump.

He considered this carefully.

_How much did he miss her?_

More than... potions? No. He couldn't even compare her to Potions. More than he'd loved mother? But then, she's been dead for years, and without Hermione it would stay that way. His pathetic attempt to resurrect her had failed and he ended up as an eighteen year old. What else did he love? Anything else?

He smiled sadly, as the answer came to him.

"As much as I miss myself when I was with her."

X

"Aw, you poor thing. I hope yer keepin' an eye on 'im, Fluffy ole' boy. There yeh go…" Hagrid tossed more meet up to the three-headed dog and patted his paws affectionately.

"Hope you don't mind, Malfoy, I think he's got a bit o' a cold." Hagrid chuckled and disappeared once more from the room.

Lucius grimaced as Fluffy sneezed right in front of him. With his hands behind his back, he couldn't wipe off the... remains...

His eyes were bloodshot, his face swollen.

This was probably seventeen times worse than Azkaban. Even when the Dementors were on his side. He had been down here for... longer than he could count, but he wished they would at least put him somewhere else. He'd smelled nothing but dog breath, felt nothing but dog snot, and was always covered in dog hair.

Disgusting. 

This was not how the prestigious Malfoy clan was treated. If anything, it should be house arrest. He wondered what happened to the days of old, when kings and queens couldn't be treated in such a way. He was like a king, after all. A Malfoy? Royalty.

He hated not knowing what was going on outside of that damned dungeon. He wondered if there was even any means to break him out. There should be, and he shouldn't be worried. After all, he was the only one who could break the spell on the Granger Mudblood. He grimaced again at the memory of her.

The few good things about the situation was that he now had a perfectly good slave, and leverage. Not to mention he stole her form that treacherous man, Snape. To think he ever considered them friends.

War was dangerous. You never knew who was on which side, or whom was betraying whom. 

Filthy, disgusting. He looked down once more at the state of himself.

Lucius Malfoy sneezed.

He spat at Fluffy, causing the dog to growl and bite at him.

Not to mention he was allergic to dogs...

X

Ron and Ginny were visiting their Mum the weekend before Ginny was to return to Hogwarts.

Fred and George were "too busy with sales" to attend, and Bill was stuck in Egypt until Christmas, at least. Charlie was actually in Mungo's for injuries from his newest dragon. He couldn't take outside trips. Arthur Weasley was stuck at the Ministry as well, busy as ever protecting Muggles from Wizards and themselves.

So Molly, Ginny, and Ron sat at the table for breakfast and ate small bites in silence.

"It's not the same without the others." Ron put his fork back and slouched in the chair.

"Sit up straight," Molly said at once, then added, "I know it's not the same dear, but they're busy. We can't change their schedules just to spend one weekend together."

"I know, Mum, but still."

"Harry should at least be here," Ginny added, a little resentfully.

Ron looked perplexed, "I thought you've been avoiding him?"

"Yes, but he could've at least tried to show up." She explained, glaring down at her mashed potatoes.

"But you didn't really invite him, you just mentioned it, you said." 

"I know, but he could have taken the hint."

"But-" 

"Oh, shut up, Ron." Ginny stormed off up the stairs into her bedroom. 

She shut her door tight and locked her charmed locks. Closing her eyes to stop the flow of tears, she breathed deep until she felt a little calmer.

Things hadn't been the same, not since Hermione was put under that spell. Everything changed; everyone changed. Harry spent all his time working and thinking of ways to revive her, not that that was horrible. She missed Hermione as much as anyone, and tried to be of help to Snape and Harry, but the letters she sent Snape at least, were never returned.

She walked past her desk, presenting a picture of her bothers, a table lamp with a red and gold shade, her Head Girl letter and badge, and the last letter she got from Harry.

Collapsing onto her bed, she sighed.

She knew he wasn't going to show anyway. He was meeting Snape tonight. She rolled over and closed her eyes.

Ginny wasn't often depressed. In fact, besides her first year with Tom Riddle, she hasn't been depressed or glum all her life really.

But now, she was alone at Hogwarts. No Ron, Fred or George, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Seamus; nobody. She groaned, depressing herself more.

It's true, there was still Luna, and even Gina and Riley who she became close to last year, after all that happened, but it wasn't the same. She barely knew them. And too much of Luna was enough to get anyone a headache. Then again, there was Snape.

_Yeah, he'll keep me company._ She thought sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

But she didn't even know if he was coming back to teach or to be a student, or to just be there, where he was protected. Either way, he still didn't like her. And he would undoubtedly spend all his time in the hospital wing with Hermione.

She hugged her pillow and shut her eyes. Before she knew it, she was snoring.

x


	2. Light With A Sharpened Edge

-1The Downside of Sleeping Spells - Chapter Two

"What is it, Albus?"

Dumbledore looked away, shameful, sorrowful, and it unsettled Severus very much.

"Voldemort's vial is gone. I disguised it to look like nothing more than a potion, but it seems someone stole it from here last night."

Severus felt as if he was electrocuted. Gone? Voldemort couldn't be gone- it was safe here. It was safe in Hogwarts with Dumbledore there. There was no way anyone could have gotten in. Unless…

"Do you suspect it was… one of our own?"

The old headmaster merely nodded.

"Though I don't have a clue as to whom. We have several new professors this year, and the students don't make me feel anymore safe. Minerva has already checked on Lucius and administered Veritaserum. And it seems he really doesn't have any idea who or what might have taken him."

"The portraits?" He was racking his brain for any idea.

"The perpetrator stayed in the dark, he or she knew exactly where it was. Which troubles me even greater."

Severus was hesitant to ask… "But… how…?"

"I thought I heard a commotion outside my office, so I went to look. There was nothing so I came back and slept. I've only just noticed." His eyes were watery, as if he might cry, but he sounded as resilient as ever, just a little weary.

"That is… unfortunate…"

Severus didn't know what to say beyond that. Now Voldemort was back on the loose again. It hadn't been a happy three months, but at least the threat was diminished. Now it was back, full force.

"I want you to continue your role as a student here, watch the students and the professors. If anything is amiss, report to me directly."

"Yes, Headmaster." He answered and swept out of the room.

He shouldn't be angry at the old man, but he was. He felt guilty about being angry as well, but there was nothing that he could do. If it had been him, he wouldn't have taken the bottle out of his pocket, but Dumbledore was worried.

He shouldn't be angry.

x

"Have a good time at school, Ginny. We'll visit you as much as we can." Ron hugged his sister and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She managed a smile and said, "Yeah, right."

"We promise," Harry added, embracing her as well. His kiss however was on the lips and made Ron's ears turn red.

He cut in, "That's enough, you two. Mom wants the car back, so let's go Harry."

He laughed and looked back down to Ginny, "If you ever, ever need me, just send an owl or a letter, or whatever, okay? I love you Ginny."

"Love you too."

She walked toward the train, luggage dragging behind her. Climbing aboard, she struggled to put her suitcase in the over-head compartment. However, she was standing on her tiptoes and lost her footing. The suitcase came at her head and she closed her eyes, trying to duck, when at the last second, someone caught it from behind her.

She opened her eyes and saw the hand that had saved her. She instantly recognized it; she had watched the long, pale fingers for nearly seven years now.

Severus Snape pushed the bag into the compartment and closed it.

She turned to face him, but before she could thank him, he said quietly, "After you."

Surprised, she went into the compartment and sat down waiting for him to explain himself.

He must've put seventeen different spells and charms on the door before she finally asked, "Professor, what's going on?"

He finished his spell and turned around. He had a somewhat grave expression, troubled, anxious... fearful? Whatever it was, it have her an unpleasant feeling.

Finally, he sat down and sighed.

He leaned forward and spoke low, "Apparently, Voldemort has returned to his regular form. And no one knows where he is."

Ginny gasped, "How did he get out from Dumbledore?"

Snape shook his head, "Dumbledore went to investigate a noise he heard outside his office. When he came back, Voldemort's vial was gone."

"But how..."

"We don't know. It couldn't have been an invisibility cloak, and he sent McGonagall down to the dungeon and Lucius hadn't a clue what was happening. Whoever it was, was in the school, and most likely still is. We all need to keep and open eye and ear for anything that is suspicious."

Ginny was thinking fast, about what to say or think. How could this have happened? And at the worst possible moment, too. Days before Hogwarts started again...

"But, they're going to keep the school open, right?"

He shrugged his shoulders and sat back against the seat. "For now."

It was silent for a few minutes. Then Ginny spoke again, "So why are you telling me?"

Snape looked at her, his eyes alive, it seemed.

"We're the only ones left, aren't we? To contact Potter through owl would be mad. All the staff knows, Hermione is still... asleep. Face it, you're the only one left of your group. And I've no one else either. I had to share with someone."

Ginny almost laughed. But she only smiled and looked out the window. "True," she said.

They were mostly silent for the rest of the ride, commenting every once in awhile. It wasn't awkward though; it was quite comfortable.

She watched him as he stared at the window vacantly. Ginny couldn't possibly imagine what he was going through. If that had been Harry, she don't know what she would do. He loved Hermione so deeply, and she didn't find it strange at all. Her mum didn't approve, but she thought it was mostly because Hermione essentially turned down Ron for Snape.

Soon, they arrived and they started to climb off the train. He helped her once more

"Ginny!" Ginny frowned at the unfamiliar voice and turned around to see who was calling her.

She saw a boy with curly chocolate hair and brown eyes.

Her face relaxed as she recognized Riley Schmidt, fingers laced with and followed by Gina Goyle.

"Oh, hey guys. What's up?"

"We've been looking for you, that's all. We need to stick together this year, don't you think?" Gina suggested, flashing a near-perfect smile.

Ginny had written back and forth with them a few times over the summer, but that didn't eliminate some of the awkwardness she was feeling now. They only got to know each other the last few weeks of school.

"Professor." "Professor."

Riley and Gina greeted Snape with a nod and a half-smile.

"Mr. Schmidt, Miss Goyle. I hope your father-"

"I hope my father rots in Azkaban, Professor, in all due respect." She said sweetly, causing Riley to wince and Ginny's eyebrows to raise.

"Well, your brother-"

"Will be out of Juvenile Azkaban shortly. Thank you for your concern, Professor."

Snape didn't try to follow up again, but simply nodded, hiding his slight-shock. Gina smiled again and led the way off the train.

"I must ask that you all don't address me as 'professor.' I am Sloan. Don't forget. We can't risk my cover being blown still.

They all nodded in understanding.

The feast was short as the only thing Dumbledore said was, "Watch your back."

Not only that, there were only 2 tables in the Great Hall. Nearly three-fourths of the Slytherin house was gone. And half of both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were gone. Most Gryffindors remained, however. There were only 9 new first years.

So they all sat congregated and ate quickly to get to bed faster.

"Wait, wait a moment, before you all go, one announcement," Dumbledore rose and waited for everyone to sit back down, "We have removed the Slytherin Common Room from our school. We feared it too dangerous and that there was too much potential of invasion. So we have converged the new Slytherin Common Room with Gryffindors. Ravenclaw, your Common Room is now converged with Hufflepuffs. Needless to say, Slytherins follow Gryffindors, and Ravenclaws, follow Hufflepuffs. Goodnight to you all."

The mood in the Castle was gloomy, and there was no doubt it would be like that all year. She wondered when she could go visit Hermione.

"Awesome, Ginny, maybe we'll get to be roommates, now." Gina said excitedly.

"Oh yeah, "Ginny said and managed a smile, "that would be great."

She could have sworn she heard Snape chuckle but when she looked he looked as serious as ever.

When they entered their new common room (password: Scales and Tails,) the first thing they saw was a picture of a snake wrestling a lion. Ginny sighed.

She turned to Snape as Riley and Gina started a long "goodnight kiss."

"Well, sir, I guess, I'll see you in the morning. Will you be going to classes?"

"I suppose."

"Will you, um... meet me for breakfast?" She said before she changed her mind.

He didn't hesitate, but promptly replied, "Of course, Ginevra. I'll be here at seven."

"Goodnight." She walked away, and heard him softly reply, "Good night..." 

Ginny felt a little warm as she walked up to the dorms. But she couldn't figure out why, it was already cold outside.

Soon she was joined by Gina and they looked over their new dorm room list. 

"Hmm, I don't know any of these other people." Gina frowned.

Ginny shrugged, "They're not bad, I suppose."

They went into new dorm and the other three girls were already asleep. Ginny was thankful she could get some rest and wouldn't have Gina talking in her ear the whole night.

She liked her well enough, but she needed sleep.

Ginny kicked off her shoes and pulled back the covers, drowning in the cool sheets.

Almost instantly, she fell asleep.

x


	3. Perfect Fit

-1The Downside of Sleeping Spells - Chapter Three

Voldemort was still sneezing bubbles even after being transfigured back nearly a week ago. His body was surprisingly weak, more so than after all the other times he lost his body. He could not fathom how being reduced into soap suds had done that. That Granger bitch had it coming.

Though, he supposed in her current state, he liked her just fine. Faithful to him and unconscious.

"Faithful One."

He called the one who had transfigured him back and reached his hand out to be helped up. The said 'faithful one' because this was the only time he had a Death Eater so committed to him, who stopped at nothing to revive him. Who transformed from light to dark, just for him.

"Yes, Master?"

Voldemort stood shakily and then mustered his composure, walking over to the fire place.

Half way there, however, he nearly fell over as his leg turned back into large shiny bubble and he fell to his other knee with a howl.

The "faithful one" rushed over to help him. The Transfiguration spell was muttered to help Voldemort back to his feet.

"I want you to bring her to me. Under my control, I'll have my revenge and on every one of her followers as well. Little Bitch."

"How shall I accomplish that, Master?"

"I don't care how," Voldemort spat, "Just do it. And soon." 

He reached into his pocket. "This should wake her up. When she does, tell her I sent you and I want the two of you to go rescue Lucius. Don't be surprised if she tries to jump onto him the minute she sees him. He fucked with her mind. But no matter, put me in my chair and go."

"Yes, Master."

Voldemort was carried into his chair watched the Faithful One bow, then set out for Hogwarts.

Things had not gone as planned. He wanted Severus dead, the Mudblood dead, and all her little friends. Then he'd take out Potter, as planned. It's a shame all this turmoil had come up, but he would not live to be humiliated by a traitor and filthy blood and not enact his revenge. That must be dealt with first.

But it might be interesting to see what she had to offer. She wasn't a complete moron, like Wormtail. She might be able to help him, before he kills her.

He grinned wickedly rested his chin on his hand, and then screeched in frustration as his whole arm became a bubble and popped, leaving the Dark Lord armless until the Faithful One returned.

X

5:07. That was the first thing Ginny saw when she opened her eyes. Why was she awake so early, was her first thought.

She groaned and rolled over, wide awake. Two hours until breakfast.

She laid there for several seconds, then decided to just get up quietly, so she didn't wake Gina.

After showering, dressing, and brushing, she went into the Common Room as the hand on the grandfather clock turned to 5:34.

Sitting in the nearest chair, she opened her Charms book.

"You're one hour and twenty-six minutes early."

She jumped and looked up to see Snape sitting with his arms folded over his chest, but he looked amused.

Closing her book, she asked, "And how long have you been here?"

"Since 4:12."

"I suppose we're early risers."

He considered that and nodded. "Or horrible sleepers."

She laughed, "I suppose."

It grew silent again. Yet still comfortable. Ginny stroked the cover of her book, searching for something to say.

"So, want to talk about Hermione?"

His had snapped to her, as if he had been in a trance. "Hermione?"

"We don't have to.. I'm sorry, I just couldn't think of anything to say..."

He shook his head, "Don't be sorry, I would just prefer not to. I'm afraid…" But he trailed off before he finished.

She nodded. The silence that followed WAS uncomfortable this time. She shifted in her seat and looked down.

'Think Ginny... don't make it awkward now.' She chided herself.

"Did you guys ever find a reversal potion?"

"If we had, I would not be in this state." He reminded her.

"Oh, yes."

The silence continued for the next hour and eighteen minutes.

X

"What are you guys doing up so early?"

Ginny turned around, spotting Riley and Gina. She was thankful, this time, for a distraction.

She smiled at them, "Good morning to you two, too."

Snape shifted and said, "Well, let's head to breakfast, shall we?" 

"Aw, I just sat down." Riley grumbled.

"Too bad. Let's go."

On the way, they ran into Luna, who immediately started talking to Ginny about her father's newest article.

Ginny tried staying close to Snape, but Luna was pushing him out of the way. Why didn't he save her from this conversation?

They turned a corner and when she turned around to see if he was still behind her. He wasn't.

"Where'd he-?" But she didn't get to finish her question as Luna didn't even hear her start.

They ate and Ginny listened to Luna endlessly talk about everything from the weather to chocolate frogs. Riley and Gina waved goodbye to Ginny as they had Charms class first.

Ginny set off with Luna to Potions, with a new Professor.

Professor Grant.

And he or she was only one of the new professors. There was also a new Arithmacy Professor, and one for Astronomy as well. Not to mention, Mr. Filch left the country for 'a year or ten,' as Dumbledore had put it, so there was a new caretaker at Hogwarts as well.

"Be careful, children!"

A spooky, ancient voice called from behind them and they both spun around.

Said caretaker, Ms. Elleby, was mopping up the floors behind them, grinning.

"Careful?" Luna echoed faintly, though Ginny was her hand firmly on her wand.

"The hallway flooded. Watch your step!" She cackled and went back to mopping.

Quickly, Ginny and Luna walked away. It was actually amazing to see Luna scared by the woman as well. Luna didn't often show fear, even when in dangerous situations.

"I think I'd rather have Filch over her any day." Ginny mumbled, looking back cautiously.

"I always liked Filch," Luna said matter-of-factly, "He always helped me find my things, when students would take them. But I'm pleased this year, people are too busy with other things to take my stuff."

"That's good," Ginny commented as they circled through more of the dungeon to the Potions class room.

Luna nodded and they didn't talk anymore.

X

Harry paced his office furiously. He shouldn't be angry at Dumbledore. He shouldn't but he was. If they had just destroyed him right after all this, this wouldn't be happening. Now not only would he have to worry about his job, Ginny, finding ways to cure Hermione, and remember to eat, now he had to watch out for Voldemort as well. He would need to assign double-shifts, stay later, hunt harder.

He didn't need this. Not now.

He growled dropped himself into his chair agitatedly. Ron would be more pissed, he knew. Ron wanted to kill Voldemort himself, if he could have.

At least he would meet with Snape Friday at midnight and they would discuss what was happening at Hogwarts. Harry suspected it wasn't long until he would be invited to "visit" Hogwarts and scope out the new teachers.

"Mr. Potter, we have a group of Death Eaters escaping from the east ward in Azkaban."

"Shit…" Harry grabbed his wand and Apparated immediately.

He needed things to go back to normal.

X


	4. Someone To Break The Spell

-1Severus sat by Hermione's bed, reflecting.

He wondered if she was in pain. If it was true she was only sleeping, then hopefully she wasn't. She didn't look like she was in pain. Disturbingly, she looked peaceful.

She looked like an angel, taking a catnap and having a most pleasant dream. He'd watched her sleep so many times, and he hated how this looked no different. There didn't seem to be anything different about her, but he knew what and who she was thinking about.

When she woke... well, he'd rather not think about that.

She was technically Lucius' now, at least in her mind. She didn't want him, though not by choice. He would kill Lucius. All it would take is one little trip to Fluffy's room. What good was it keeping him alive? He found he agreed with Ronald Weasley now.

Besides, maybe if they killed Lucius, the spell would break. But Dumbeldore kindly reminded him he's the only one that can break it and if he dies, there was a chance she would be stuck like that forever. And Lucius refused to change her back, so they kept him there until he would finally crack.

Severus sighed heavily, stroking her hand gently, that was strapped to the bed. A few times in her sleep she would try and find Lucius, and fight off anything that tried to stop her.

"Hermione… why can't you fight this?" He asked, knowing no answer would come.

He thought about last year, all the things that had passed. All the things that began it all.

He remembered well when he asked her to be his apprentice. She was delighted.

The notes, and her frustrated face when he only needed one page out of roughly forty pages. He chuckled a little.

He remembered her calming him down after their encounter with Lucius Malfoy. His slight breakdown.

Of course "the accident," that left him in this state.

Draco making their classes living hell. Astounding everyone with his spell to freeze Malfoy's spell. The incident with Filch.

Their First Argument.

Then her abduction.

The rescue.

Harry finding him out.

Finding the potion for Dumbledore...Fighting the Death Eaters...

All of this, with Hermione by his side.

And now... this was who she was. He almost didn't want her to wake up because he knew she would be different.

Then again, he wanted her to wake just so he could see her one more time, hear her voice one more time. Yet who was to say she would even be normal? She wouldn't wake up with his name on her lips. It would be Lucius' name she called for sleepily.

He held her hand as he drifted into sleep.

X

Professor Grant was very handsome, Ginny was surprised to say. He was young, fair-skinned and fair-haired with deep blue eyes. He was tall, and his voice was soft and deep.

Still, nothing like Snape's voice.

"Good Morning, Class. I am Professor Grant. I'm excited to say this is my first year of teaching."

Most of the class approved and were smiling hopefully. Then again, most of the class was only 13 people.

Grant was very charismatic and taught well. But the whole class period, Ginny was looking over her shoulder for Snape. He was supposed to be here. But the desk next to her remained empty, and through her other four classes as well, he never showed.

He was probably with Hermione. She would go right after classes were over, she decided.

In Transfiguration, her last class of the day, there were ten minutes left when there was the sound of a crash down the hallway.

They all jumped and looked towards the door.

McGonagall sprung up from her desk and murmured, "Stay here."

She walked briskly out of the room leaving the door ajar. Ginny was the first to peer out after McGonagall. Sprout and Hagrid were following her closely. Ginny looked the opposite way to find Snape running toward them.

"Where are you going?" She called, as he passed her.

He didn't answer, so she ran after him, catching up quickly.

"Hermione...she's not...in the bed..." He panted. He looked positively distraught.

Ginny felt like someone had just punched her in the stomach. With a brick. Gone? How could she be gone? Especially if Severus had been with her all day…

"Minerva!" He shouted once, closer, "Hermione's gone!"

Ginny saw the same expression on McGonagall she had just had. She suddenly turned on Ginny.

"Weasley, go get Dumbledore. Hurry!"

Ginny past them in a dead-sprint to the Headmaster's office, hearing McGonagall giving orders to Snape and Hagrid as well.

She felt exhausted but she still had a few more hallways and a flight of stairs to go. No matter how tired she kept running, until she finally reached the statue. This was one thing she could do, she could be useful and help Hermione.

"PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE! QUICK!" She screamed.

Within seconds, Dumbledore was in front of her.

"What is it?" He asked urgently.

"Hermione...there was a crash down the 4th corridor..."

He grabbed her hand and they were there instantly. She didn't even ask why Dumbledore just Apparated in Hogwarts, he was Dumbledore, after all. Although, it had felt rather strange.

McGonagall was the only one there now. "Albus! Severus, Hagrid, and Filch went ahead. Sprout just went down to check on Malfoy."

"What's going on?" Grant had appeared, out of breath as well.

"We aren't sure yet. Granger is missing. This could be very bad."

Ginny looked up at Dumbledore though, who had a suspicious glint in his eyes. "Minerva, tell all the students to go to their common rooms for the time being. That includes you, Ginevra."

"What? Why?"

"You are a student. You need to be in a safe place."

Ginny felt slapped. She cried, "But Hermione could always stay!" 

"This is different," Dumbledore said gravely.

Ginny stormed off into her room feeling selfish and left out. The nerve of them! Honestly. A student? What a pathetic excuse.

This wasn't fair.

X

_How it happened_….

X

Lucius heard footsteps approaching him. His head snapped up.

He smiled ruefully.

"So... you're the faithful one?"

X

Lucius and the Faithful One peered around the door.

"Snape is sleeping!" Lucius hissed irritably.

"What can we do?"

"Think of something! There's no way we can take her with Snape right there."

He couldn't see the Faithful One's face, as it was hooded, but he suspected he was thinking by the way his head was bobbing side to side, as if analyzing the situation.

"I have it. Here, take the powder and use it after I create the distraction. You won't have much time. Head straight to the portkey on the fourth floor. It's a pencil."

Lucius grabbed the powder and stuffed it into his pocket, nodding. He watched the Faithful One slide into the room and walk along the wall into the room soundlessly. He motioned for Lucius to take cover further away. He did so, but not happily, he wanted to see what was going on.

He waited, holding his breath. Finally, the door opened and he saw the Faithful One, with his hand over Madame Pomfrey's mouth backing her out of the room, leaving the door open carefully. Lucius ducked back further and then the Faithful One took his hand off her mouth her a few brief seconds.

"Severus! Help me, I'm-" She shrieked and Snape jolted out of sleep, looked around and spotted them and immediately dashed out of the room.

The Faithful One carried her down the hall and around the corner and Snape went after her.

Taking his chance, Lucius dug in his inside coat pocket and pulled out a black powder. He rushed over to the Mudblood and started spreading the powder over her rose and mouth and eyes. Then he finally, dipped his finger in the powder and rubbed it over her tongue.

After a few seconds, her eyes opened groggily, looking around slowly. He watched apprehensively as her eyes turned onto him, blinking slowly. IT wasn't as if he couldn't incapacitate her in this state if the plan hadn't worked, but it would be so much nicer if it had.

"Lucius!" She flung her arms around him.

He smirked to himself and crooned, "Hello, my precious Mudblood."

He picked her up, knowing her bones would be too weak to carry her. They left quickly, running through the quiet halls, with only minutes to spare before the bells would signal the end of class, if he did recall correctly.

As they opened a one of the secret tunnels, Hermione's foot hit a vase next to it, sending it crashing to the ground.

"Shit!" Lucius cursed.

He ran faster and exclaimed when he saw the pencil laying casual on the floor. Not minding Hermione or even himself, he dove onto the floor and latched onto it and they were both sucked through the portkey.

x


	5. I'm Sorry

-1Severus dashed after the hooded figure that was dragging Poppy Pomfrey behind him, but it was too fast. He sprinted faster every time he rounded a corner and lost sight of them. Finally, he slid across the hall and saw the old nurse laying on the ground alone.

He hoped to Merlin she was still alive.

"Poppy! Poppy, are you all right?" He shook her lightly, rested his hand above her mouth and nose to see if she was still breathing. Thankfully, she was. But she remained still. He growled and looked around. What could he do? In haste, he left his wand in the Hospital Wing.

Deciding he needed his wand to do anything, he picked up Madame Pomfrey's body and half-dragged her along.

He wished he had his old body back, for the first time in awhile, surprisingly. This wouldn't be as difficult if he were larger and stronger.

He pushed the door to the Hospital Wing back open and dropped her body with an 'oof' when he saw Hermione's bed, unoccupied. He was so flabbergasted he couldn't move. He kept thinking it wasn't possible. She couldn't have left. This wasn't happening. The one second he left…

Recovering, he grabbed his wand and enervated Madame Pomfrey.

"S-Severus, what's going on? Where did that creature go?"

"I don't know, Poppy, but Hermione is gone-"

Suddenly, he heard a loud crash coming from a floor up. They met eyes and he bolted, yelling over his shoulder, alert the other teachers!"

He sprinted much faster than he had been able to earlier. In fact, he was sure he was pulling his muscles or something gruesome as he ran, he almost couldn't go upstairs or turn with the structure of the hallway he was running so fast.

Several students were now peeking out of their classrooms, and he knew Minerva would be out any second.

It seemed she was already several steps ahead of him, he saw. He could also see the remains of an old artifact, smashed on the ground; the source of the sound.

Suddenly, Ginny was beside him. She must have asked something, so he managed to pant, "Hermione… she's not…in the bed…"

He could see McGonagall ahead, inspecting the remnants of the vase, it looked like.

"Minerva! Hermione's gone!"

She looked floored, and looked around frantically for someone or something.

"Weasley go get Dumbledore, hurry!"

Severus bent over, feeling as if he would be sick to his stomach. He braced his hands on his knees and heaved for air.

"Severus, are you all right?" McGonagall placed her hand on his shoulder firmly.

He nodded. But he was most certainly not all right.

"I have to search, there was a man, he tried taking Poppy; or she was just a distraction, either way, I believe there are two Death Eaters in this building, if they aren't already gone. I have to…"

"Just wait a moment, talk to Dumbledore first…"

As she finished, Dumbledore arrived again with Ginny at his side…

X

Back in the present…

X

Ginny was pouting and furious.

Hermione was in the middle of everything last year. She was always with the teachers and here was Ginny still being treated like a little girl. She was as old as Hermione was last year, so why was she being treated so much younger?

Everyone around her in the common room was gossiping and crying and, for lack of a better word, freaking out and Ginny was sitting there, her composure in tact, her head cool, and everything.

Then again, she supposed whining about it wasn't mature, but still.

She uncrossed her arms and went into her room where it was quiet, planning to think of ways how to get everyone to take her seriously. 

She saw the look in Dumbledore's eyes. He was suspicious of Grant. Could he have had something to do with Hermione's disappearance?

X

Severus returned from searching all the hallways, corridors, dungeons, and secret passages on every level that the school had.

They found nothing.

Now he couldn't keep an eye on Hermione. There was no telling what had happened. One minute she was with him, and the next he was alone. He would kill Lucius Malfoy, and whoever his accomplice was.

He had wanted to keep searching, but Hagrid picked him up and carried him out of the dungeons after six straight hours, to Severus' great embarrassment.

They went up to Dumbledore's office, Snape still flipped over Hagrid's shoulder.

"I think I can make it from here, Rubeus." He said curtly, but kicking wildly all the same.

"All righ' then, jus' take it easy..."

Hagrid, Snape, and Filch walked up in silence, meeting McGonagall on the way. 

"Albus is waiting. I'm going to go deliver the news to the students." She told them and kept going as they made their way to his office.

Snape was curious to find out what Dumbledore's course of action would be. 'Most likely, nothing.' He thought bitterly.

X

"We will temporarily cancel classes. Lucius Malfoy is missing as well as Hermione Granger. We are assuming they have gone to find You-Know-Who." Minerva McGonagall announced to the students.

"But Hermione can't be evil, can she?" A Gryffindor asked.

"No, she is under the influence of... a very powerful spell. We... we don't know if she will again be the same."

A few people were crying. Probably more out of fear for their own lives than hers. Most were concerned and worried-looking. Some angry.

McGonagall silenced looking around the room.

Wonderful. No Weasley. She had to tell Albus to watch out for her. If anyone knew Ginny, McGonagall did. If she was continuously left out, she feared the redhead would do something daft.

After all, Ginny reminded McGonagall of a younger version of herself.

"That will be all. I, or another member of the staff, will be by later with new rules. Don't leave this room." To make sure, she told the Fat Lady not to swing open for anyone, unless it was herself, Dumbledore or Severus, no matter what.

Now to find Albus...

X

"So, what are we going to do?"

Albus sighed. It was only the first day and already they had to lock-down the school. Nobody in, nobody out. At least they were more prepared. Still, he wondered if Hogwarts would ever be the same, or if they would at least have a semi-normal school year.

"Begin another search. We'll have an emergency staff meeting here tonight at 7:00 PM. Spread the word. Go, but you stay, Severus."

As they stood up, McGonagall entered.

They left and she took Filch's spot.

"Albus, I'm worried about Weasley."

"Why?" 

Snape wasn't really listening but this had caught his attention. He looked at Minerva and Albus.

"Because, in the hallway...well, we aren't letting her become involved as we did with Hermione."

"Yes, but Hermione was different. She was involved because Voldemort was, and is, still after her. Miss Weasley may be a powerful witch, but she doesn't even compare to Hermione." Severus said dismissively.

Minerva frowned, and said, "That may be, Severus, but I still think it's better to have a strong witch on our side then not. She feels neglected and I fear she'll do something drastic."

"Drastic?" Dumbledore mused.

"You remember me in my younger days, Albus, no?"

Dumbledore smiled faintly, "Yes."

"She will do something drastic; trust me."

"Well, we'll just have to keep an eye on her. Severus?"

"Eh?" He grunted. Once again he was not listening.

"You will need to stay with her."

"Weasley? But-Hermione-"

"We'll send a party after her, don't worry."

"I want to find her," he asserted firmly.

"Severus, you're not capable-"

Snape stood up in rage, knocking over the chair, and shouted, "Not capable?"

"Please sit, and listen to me." Dumbledore said calmly, not flinching like Minerva had. Breathing heavy, he sat again and huffed while Dumbledore continued.

"Severus, Hermione is in danger enough. You will only be putting you and Miss Granger in more danger if you go after her yourself. It will be much, much worse."

"Please, Severus," Minerva pleaded, "Don't go after her."

"Fine." He got up and left.

Did they honestly expect him to do nothing?

He paced back and forth in one of the dungeons that hadn't been used for years.

Don't go after her...

But he had to do something...

Don't go after her.

But Hermione...

Don't go after her!

That was like telling a prince not to rescue a princess, held captive by a fire-breathing dragon.

This was in his blood. He had to, or he had no right to say he loved her. And he would die if he never got to hear those words come from her mouth again.

X

"Drink this." Lucius offered the cup to her lips, and she drank while watching him and licked her lips afterward.

"Oh," Voldemort said amusedly and chuckled, "I think she might like you, Lucius."

Hermione sat in a chair as the three men stood around her.

She felt more full of life after the potion and only more loving to Lucius. Her savior, her protector, her (dare she say) knight in shining armor.

"Wonderful work, Lucius, brilliant."

"Thank you, Master." He set the glass down and kneeled down in front of her.

"Now then," he started, "What is your name?"

"Hermione Granger." She purred, stroking his hair.

He was grinning, "What happened last?"

"Um... I was in a flower bed and you were there and we..." She giggled. 

Voldemort laughed again.

"And then?"

"And then I woke up."

"Perfect." Voldemort laughed. "Get back to the school. They'll be looking for you."

"Yes, Master."

Voldemort took a drink from a flask and said, "All right, Lucius, go have your way with her."

"My pleasure, Master."

He led Hermione away and left Voldemort to scheme. Maybe things weren't so bad after all…

X


	6. AN

-1Um, Hello. If you're reading this, and have been waiting, I'm amazed. I sort of, stopped writing fan fiction all together. Very horrible of me, I know. I could've at least told you.

But- I did remember the email and password for this account and was surprised to see my works still on here. My baby, my first fiction and it's sequel. I'm so proud.

Though I need to do some MAJOR revamping, that would take entirely too long.

I would like to continue this, if anyone is interested?

I've been writing under the name Viole-n-t Light just recently and have two more fan fictions going there, haha, but I think I can manage.

I feel just awful abandoning this! It was quite a concept too. Oh my. So if anyone is interested, let me know. I'll continue writing straightaway, either way.

Thanks for your patience?

Honestly. smile


	7. REPOST

-1Interested in reading a new and infinitely improved "Downside to Aging Potions?"

More romance!  
More humor!  
More hormonal teenage Snape and ass-kicking Hermione!

Posts will be weekly, as all I have to do is expand. I am fixing the plot and changing it a bit to make it a little more- ah- mature, shall we say?

I'm so excited to rewrite it, I think this is absolute garbage. Haha, but it's good garbage, I suppose.

Once I get through reposting it all, I'm going to continue the sequel after that. I hope you all enjoy it a second time around.

Go here: h t t p / w w w dot fan fiction dot net / s / 3960330 / 1 /  
[minus spaces

It is under my other name, Nijaded, but I can assure you, I am the same person.


End file.
